biblewikiaorg-20200223-history
User blog:Superdadsuper/Biblicalapedia and Literature
Hello all. I am Superdadsuper, an Administrator here at . Asides from the onsite wiki editing, there is a lot that happens around the internet (and in real-life) that is working on driving the wiki by creating new innovations or programs for the wiki to participate in or develop in. These programs are driven by our Administrative team. One of these programs is the introduction of the “News” section on the wiki’s homepage. If you have been around here for a while then you will know this is quite an old feature, but we have decided to revamp it and are planning on giving more frequent and up-to-date news. The main focus of this article on the other hand is talk about partnership with Wikia’s Book Hub. Purpose Our partnership with Wikia's Book Hub is to provide a platform to be used in order to launch our Bible Book Club programs. A majority of these things will be led by the administratie team on but will contain the program itself on Wikia's Book Hub. As time frther progresses we will move more of the activities onto the wiki when found needed. We have asked Asnow89, a Lifestyle Community Development Associate who manages Wikia’s Book Hub to share her thoughts on the initial ideas on the program(s): "The Books Hub is Wikia's ultimate source for information about the book related wikis across Wikia. We are excited to work with . So far, they have created a Mini Book Club for the Bible (which they will be relaunching again soon). I'd like to encourage anyone and everyone to come participate, share some news or your thoughts on the subject, and check out other related book wikis! Working across multiple wikis can help different wikis grow and share information. I think that the programs will be a great success if everyone participates. The more, the merrier! For you editors out there i’d recommend participating in the forums, creating related polls, or editing the Bible wiki."''-Asnow89'' What does this mean? Here at there won’t be much change, because of this. We do plan to have several programs and initiatives in order to initiate literary content on book articles and to have events partaining the Bible and its literary elements. Firstly On Wikia’s Book Hub we have several different things planned. You will see some editing of the Bible page on Wikia’s Book Hub as well as several links back to . Also we will be re-launching our Bible Book Club and hopefully even have some webinars and reading plans of the Bible. Additionally we nay or may not have several smaller things like polls and smaller events. Within itself we will start adding and encouraging users to add a "Literary" heading to articles pages and having sub-headings documenting everything from a book's composition, to symbolism and the themes of the book. If you have questions on implementing this type of content in your edits please don't hesitate to contact an Admin How can I help? Unfortunately there is a lot of planning involved and will be a multi-month process. The best thing you can do is to have patience and contribute content you know to be true from the Bible. Category:Blog posts Category:NewsBlog